In Celebration
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: The team celebrates St. David's Day and Ianto gets a bit tipsy...


"So… how do we celebrate here?"

"Celebrate what?" Jack asked.

"St. David's," Gwen said, as if it was obvious.

Ianto gave her an unnoticed raised brow before traying up the cups of coffee for the team.

"Well… to be honest… I think this is the first time we've had more than one Welsh-individual here. Maybe we ought to start a tradition," Jack considered.

"You so much as hint anything to do with sheep, ruminants, or any other even-toed ungulates and you will never know when the sugar in your coffee will turn into salt," Ianto threatened lowly as he handed Owen a cup without losing his pleasant smile for an instant.

"You wound me, tea-boy," Owen snickered.

"I bloody well will."

"How about it, Ianto? What are the traditional celebrations for St. David's Day?" Jack asked.

"Well, as we've already missed the traditional Boxing Day thrashing with holly branches, perhaps we ought to incorporate that, sir."

Jack flashed his best seductive grin. "Well, I don't mind if you don't, but that does sound rather _intimate_ for a team party. Although…."

Ianto's glare halted him mid-thought.

"The only celebrations I've known, personally, have been some local parades, recitations, children in traditional costumes," Ianto continued.

"Oh, I can just see you in one of those tall hats," Jack giggled gleefully.

"No, you most assuredly cannot. I would recommend just having a nice _cawl cennin_, bit of _y fenni_, and then back to work."

"I think we should make an evening of it," Tosh chimed in. "You should celebrate your heritage, it's very important. That pub up the road does a good cheese on toast, maybe we should go for dinner and beer after work."

"Sounds good to me," Jack said. "Team vote?"

The motion passed unanimously and five o'clock saw Torchwood 3 heading out for bonding and celebration of their locality.

As usual, Jack got in the first round, since it was the only one he'd drink anything but water. Ianto rather surprised everyone by taking third and fourth rounds, but by the third it was just him, Gwen, and Owen, anyway, and Gwen left to meet Rhys after that.

Ianto, by that time, was getting exceptionally chatty, his accent losing its usual careful clarity. Jack was getting a bit worried, because Ianto never talked quite as loudly as he was doing then. When Ianto began slapping the table to make a point about not assuming people's sexualities, even though Jack agreed, he decided it was a good time to steer Ianto away from alcohol. He knew Ianto wouldn't appreciate Jack letting him go on drunk as he was.

"I think we oughta go home," Jack murmured temptingly, stroking Ianto's back surreptitiously.

"Wh-…. Oh," Ianto grinned. "Yeah. Let's do that. _Now_."

Jack managed to suppress an eye-roll. He pulled on his coat and got Ianto into his jacket, then ushered Ianto out with a nod to Owen, who just shook his head and moved to sit at the bar.

"My place or yours?" Ianto purred, squeezing Jack's thigh as soon as he got behind the wheel.

"I'm thinking yours," Jack said, "via the Barrage."

"Why…? I'm the opposite way…."

"Yeah, but the second best coffee in Wales is there, they're open late, and I think you need some before we go anywhere near a bed."

"Why?"

"Because you've had rather a lot to drink tonight and it might help."

"But I can make coffee. I always make coffee. I make the _best_ coffee."

"You do. But I think you deserve a break. Let me buy you a coffee?"

"Well… I guess. You do still like my coffee, though?"

"Of course I do. I love your coffee. I just want to give you a bit of a treat."

Ianto grinned and snickered. "Does that mean we're playing soldiers tonight?"

"Right after coffee," Jack promised. He was almost relieved to pull up in front of the café and get Ianto settled into a comfy chair. After a few minutes, the two of them had tall cups of vivifying java in hand.

After a few more minutes, Ianto looked over at Jack. "How much of a mess was I just then?"

"You weren't," Jack assured him. "I wouldn't let that happen. I thought you were just honest in your convictions. Actually, it was kind of refreshing, seeing you sort of let the mask drop."

"Don't ever let me drop it too much…. It's there for a reason."

"I know," Jack said with a sigh. "So's mine."

"You're nice without yours sometimes, too," Ianto said, reaching over to hold Jack's hand.

Jack just smiled back and gave Ianto's hand a squeeze.

After a few minutes of listening to the old jazz playing in the café (which seemed so perfect for late coffee with Jack), Ianto said, "Can we do this again sometime? When I'm _not_ two pints ahead of myself?"

"We could do this every single night of the week if you wanted. With or without the promise of a game of soldiers," Jack winked.

"Not _every_ night. I will negotiate on the soldiers, though," Ianto smirked.

"Deal!" Jack agreed readily.


End file.
